Heavy Dusk
by Zeesuke23
Summary: Ditemani lembayung senja, Katsuki tampak berbeda. Namun Ochako berterimakasih untuk semua. Tentang mereka dan juga senja./Kacchako/Based On Movie Boku no Hero Academia : Futari no Hero


_Uraraka Ochako dengan segenap tenaganya menahan rasa mual yang mulai datang perlahan, atensinya masih tetap sama menuju Izuku dan juga Melissa yang kini belum juga sampai ke tujuan. Pening memang mulai menderanya perlahan, menghujam tanpa gentar._

 _Gadis tersebut bisa merasakan kekhawatiran Izuku kala ia harus dibawah sendirian, jujur saja sahabatnya tersebut tak tega untuk meninggalkan namun ini pilihan. Disisi Ochako atensinya kini tak lagi tertuju kepada Izuku dan juga Melissa, kini iris kecoklatannya mulai teralihkan pada mesin keamanan yang mulai mendekat kearahnya. Rautnya memang tak gentar, namun daya tubuhnya mengatakan anonim dari ini semua. Mesin yang seharusnya bersahabat kini seolah tidak, siapa lagi dalang di balik semua ini jika bukan mereka._

 _Akalnya berkeliaran jauh, atmosfernya seolah kini membeku yang membuat waktu seakan lama berlalu. Izuku masih belum juga sampai pada destinasi yang dituju, namun kini Ochako seolah tak kuat untuk menopang tubuh. Yang kini ada adalah rasa adrenalin yang mulai tumbuh. Mungkin saja Ochako akan cepat runtuh._

 _Pandangan Ochako menengok keatas kembali, berharap sahabat dengan freckles dipipi itu akan cepat sampai. Kini Ochako hanya bisa berharap tugasnya untuk menerbangkan Izuku dan juga Melissa untuk sampai pada lantai teratas segera selesai. Tubuhnya tak bisa berbuat apapun saat ini, kala kekuatannya hanya bisa terfokus pada kedua rekannya diatas sana. Melawan musuh didepannya dirasa percuma, jika tubuhnya hampir tak berdaya kala pening mulai menjalar._

 _Hanya mereka bertiga yang tersisa, atau harus dikoreksi kembali hanya mereka yang sampai disini. Rekan yang lain tengah menahan mesin-mesin merah itu dibawah namun nyatanya jumlah mesin tersebut melebihi ekspektasi yang mereka bayangkan. Terlalu melimpah ruah. Pantas saja jika sistem keamanan disini bagaikan penjarah. Yang membuatmu susah pergi jika berbuat salah._

 _Jikalau memang ia harus kalah disini maka seharusnya itu terjadi, mengingat ia kini hanya seorang diri. Mesin-mesin bewarna merah itu mulai mendekat, membuat atmosfer semakin keruh nan tegang. Sorot mata Ochako mulai yakin, ia tak peduli jikalau ia harus kalah disini. Memejamkan matanya guna lebih memfokuskan kekuatannya agar Izuku dan juga Melissa sampai pada destinasi yang dituju, tanpa memperhatikan bahwa mesin itu mulai bergerak mendekat. Mengambil ancang-ancang untuk mulai menerangkan. Dan kini Ochako mulai pasrah dengan nasibnya, jikalau mesin itu menghantamnya ia terlalu apatis untuk itu semua._

 _'BOOM!'_

.

.

.

.

.

 _Summary : Ditemani lembayung senja, Katsuki tampak berbeda. Namun Ochako berterimakasih untuk semua. Tentang mereka dan juga senja._

 _Based On Movie Boku no Hero Academia : Futari no Hero_

 _._

 _Boku no Hero Academia punya Kohei Horikoshi-sensei dan saya hanya meminjam karakternya saja. Tiada keuntungan yang saya peroleh selain kepuasan tersendiri bagi saya._

 _Zeesuke23's present._

 _Heavy dusk_

 _Rate: T_

 _Genre: Friendship, maybe(?) Romance._

 _Language: Indonesia_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Lazuardi masih nampak manis menggantung diangkasa, menorehkan temaram bewarna jingga yang selalu sukses memanjakan mata. _I-Island_ yang dianggap nirwana bagi para ilmuwan pendukung pahlawan memang tidak diragukan, keamanannya pun bagaikan _tertarus_ tempat dimana para penjahat kelas berat dikurung bagai neraka. Dan disini tempat yang teramat menawan untuk memanjakan netra barang sejenak.

Euforia masih sedikit terasa dengan suasana gegap gempita, membaurkan segala bagai suatu kesatuan padu. Membuat banyak mencanegara masih enggan untuk berpikir bahwa ini nyata, suatu eutophia yang begitu apik untuk dinikmati. Dan teramat disayangkan untuk dilewati.

Terkadang manusia terlalu naif untuk menyebut mereka baik, dan terlalu arogan untuk memandang orang rendah. Mendeskriminasi siapapun penjahat tak bisa menampakkan kaki disini. Terlalu suci untuk jiwa yang ternoda. Dan mereka yang dicap penjahat tentunya akan susah menapaki hidup disini. Lebih-lebih penjahat, manusia biasa ataupun pahlawan kelas teri tanpa nama pun tak mudah untuk menginjakkan kaki disini. Sungguh tempat tinggi nan suci untuk mereka yang ingin mengembangkan pengetahuan. Untuk mereka yang melihat dunia dengan sudut pandang yang berbeda.

Eijiro terlampau bersemangat untuk mengajak Katsuki berkeliling. Seolah melanjutkan darmawisata yang telah tertunda. Mengunjungi berbagai tempat yang masih asing untuk mereka berdua. Katsuki sudah bosan, namun Eijiro tak peduli. Sangat yakin jika stamina Katsuki lebih dari ini dan Eijiro semakin berani mengajak sang kawan. Relasi diantara keduanya seolah lebih dari kawan, mengingat Katsuki tak pernah menolak. Hanya mulutnya yang terlampau sopan dengan semua kata inkonsistensi.

Mereka berhenti, Eijiro mengatakan ia lelah meskipun itu hanya bualan belaka. Namun Katsuki tetap menuruti. Pemuda bersurai merah pamit sejenak dan Katsuki tak peduli. Ia ingin sendiri. Lagipula ia bukan anak ayam Eijiro yang akan menempel padanya. Tak seperti perangko dan surat yang selalu menempe. Namun memang terkadang hanya Eijiro yang mengerti bagaimana Katsuki.

Kakinya mulai melangkah, membawanya entah kemana. Tiada destinasi pasti, namun Katsuki tetap melangkahkan. Jikalau ia tersesat pun, ia yakini ia bisa kembali. Terlalu congkak adalah tipikalnya. Selalu memandang tinggi untuk setiap harga diri.

"Bakugo- _kun_?" Katsuki menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati Uraraka Ochako dengan pakaian kasual berdiri beberapa meter arah jam dua.

"Muka bulat." Siapa yang bertanya dan siapa yang menjawab, sepertinya keduanya tak peduli. Dirasa saling memahami. Meskipun relasi keduanya hanya sebatas ucapan selamat pagi.

Ochako mulai mendekat, mengikis jarak. Membuat semuanya lebih dekat. Membuat dialog antar keduanya menjadi lebih intensif. Tanpa intonasi nada teramat tinggi untuk hanya berbicara. Tanpa adanya naikan suara yang signifikan. Biarkan biasa saja.

"Kau sendirian?" Antara peduli dan penasaran Ochako berani bertanya.

Lawan bicara Ochako mungkin bukan tuan baik hati, yang akan dengan senantiasa menjawab segala pertanyaan dengan kepala dingin. Nyatanya ini Katsuki Bakugo si tuan sarkasme dari kelas A. Yang terkandang mulutnya terlampau sopan barang bicara satu dua kata. Mulut yang teramat sarkas untuk seorang yang berpendidikan namun Ochako hanya menganggap hal ini semua wajar jika yang bersangkutan adalah Katsuki Bakugo.

"Kau bisa melihat." Tak terpuaskan dengan jawaban, tak berarti membuat Ochako berhenti disini. Setidaknya ia ingin mengakrabkan diri dengan sang tuan baik hati. Terlalu apik jika menang harus berpikir sedemikian rupa.

"Terima kasih, kau sudah menolongku tempo hari." Ujar Ochako sambil berjalan disisi Katsuki. Kali ini memang benar adanya, Ochako sangat bersukacita nan syukur yang mendera dengan segala pertolongan Katsuki tempo hari. Meskipun dapat diyakini pertolongan tersebut tak untuk dirinya.

"Aku tak butuh terimakasihmu, seharusnya kau lebih melatih kekuatanmu." Tiada nada suara yang naik, tetap statis. Intonasinya tetap datar, tanpa menggebu-gebu menakutkan.

Pandangan Katsuki masih lurus ke depan, sedikit tak peduli dengan atensi gadis disebelahnya. Iringan langkah keduanya tetap stabil, tidak dipercepat dan juga tidak diperlambat. Terlalu apik untuk diselaraskan. Seolah lantunan ritme tak kasat menjadi eufoni untuk langkah mereka saat ini.

Ochako hanya sesekali melirik pemuda disampingnya, tidak terlalu dinamis seperti biasanya. Ia kini seolah tenang dan menikmati sepoi angin yang memainkan surai _ash blonde_ miliknya. Senjang dengan sikap Katsuki belum Ochako rasakan saat ini, ia berfikir positif jika rekannya baik tak ada yang berbeda.

Jika dilihat seksama, Katsuki juga memiliki paras rupawan meskipun raut mematikan masih menghiasi. Andai pemuda itu lebih bisa mengendalikan emosi selayaknya remaja normal, mungkin popularitasnya akan melebihi putra tuan Endeavor. Perandaian yang hampir hanya sekedar ekspetasi saja. Namun jikalau suatu saat benar adanya, semua penghuni kelas A akan merasa terkesima.

Jalanan tak nampak lenggang, masih banyak orang yang berseliweran di jalanan. Tak mengindahkan situasi yang kian bising, temaram lampu kota mulai menghiasi, tanpa peduli jika sang Surya masih enggan untuk pergi melintasi horizon dunia. Para muda-mudi bercengkrama mulai menghiasi sudut netra, sepanjang mata memandang satu demi satu mulai berdatangan.

Ochako dan juga Katsuki mulai bungkam untuk sepersekian menit, membuat keadaan keduanya nampak statis. Entah dorongan apa yang membuat Ochako mulai ikut melangkah bersama Katsuki, dan tentunya Katsuki sedikit risih, namun ia tetap bersikap seolah tidak peduli meskipun rasa penasaran menghinggapi; hipokrit. Sangat tuan Katsuki sekali. Namun tanpa ada intonasi suara yang bertambah.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku." Ujar Katsuki setelah belasan menit mereka berada dalam keheningan. Mulai bersuara barang sekata, menjadi latar atas segala kebisuan antar keduanya.

Ochako tak langsung menjawab, ia masih bersenandung ringan disamping Katsuki membuat pemuda itu mendecih perlahan seolah perkataannya angin lalu.

"Memangnya tidak boleh?" Ochako menolehkan kepalanya dan menyadari jika jaraknya dan Katsuki tak lebih dari sejengkal, terlalu dekat.

"Terserah kau sajalah." Ochako hanya menerka, kiranya apa yang terjadi dengan Katsuki hingga ia menjadi seperti ini. Terlalu berbeda untuk sore ini dirasa.

Tiada kosa kata kasar yang Katsuki keluarkan, tiada pula nada suara yang naik beberapa oktav yang selalu memekakkan telinga. Ia bersikap tenang, bak arus lautan tanpa ombak yang menabrak karang. Terlebih intonasi suara yang tak naik secara signifikan.

Ochako berhenti dan sepersekian detik berikutnya Katsuki juga berhenti. Menatap penuh tanda tanya kepada Ochako. Padahal sebelumnya ia tak peduli dengan Eijiro namun Ochako seolah terkecuali.

"Kenapa berhenti." Sekali lagi statis. Teramat datar untuk Katsuki, hampir-hampir Ochako mengernyit heran.

"Kau juga berhenti?" Ochako tak yakin jika perkataan Katsuki adalah sesuatu yang membutuhkan jawaban.

"Tch!" Katsuki mendecih dan Ochako yakin ini jiwa asli Katsuki. Selama beberapa menit berlalu ia hampir berpikir Katsuki bertukar jiwa dengan tuan Todoroki.

Terlihat anomali seperti bukan Katsuki adalah frasa yang membuat Ochako harus berpikir dua kali, jika pemuda disampingnya adalah Katsuki. Pemuda dengan sikap kurang ajar yang tak biasa, yang senantiasa marah dengan hal sekecil apapun. Selalu melafalkan tutur kata berisi sumpah serapah. Yang dapat membuat iritasi bagi para pendengarnya.

"Aku hanya ingin ice cream." Bohong Ochako, gadis tersebut selalu berpikir dua kali untuk membeli suatu keinginan, lagipula ini hanya pengalihan dari tatapan yang Katsuki berikan.

"Rasa apa?" Ochako hanya berkedip, ia tak yakin akan melanjutkan kata. Memulai topik dengan ambigu membuatnya kini terjebak.

"Coklat." Final Ochako dengan tak yakin.

"Tetap disini." Dan Katsuki mulai pergi.

Pemuda yang selalu membuat mata iritasi itu pergi, meninggalkan Ochako seorang diri. Ingin mengejar tapi langkanya seolah terhenti. Bingo, kini ia tersesat lagi. Hanya tersenyum menyamangati diri sendiri, dirasa ia gadis yang menyedihkan.

Namun Gadis bersurai kecoklatan itu menuruti perkataan Katsuki agar ia tetap disini, meratapi nasibnya yang untuk sekali lagi harus terjebak pada hiruk pikuk kota yang asing untuk retinannya.

Kenyataan faktual yang ada, Ochako tersesat sedari tadi. Dan terlampau sial ataupun beruntung ia bertemu Katsuki. Rekan yang lain tak sengaja meninggalkan kala Ochako teramat asik dengan dunia imajinya. Bukan salah siapapun disini, tak ada yang patut diadili. Mungkin nasibnya terlampau celaka untuk saat ini.

Katsuki kembali dengan dua buah ice cream ditangan, Ochako nampak tak senang ia hanya merasa kebingungan. Benarkah ini tuan Katsuki Bakugo teman sekelasnya. Atensinya teralihkan kembali, kala ice Crema itu ada dihadapannya.

"Cepat ambil." Perlu dikoreksi jika itu adalah perintah, bukan ujaran kata bernada rendah.

Jemari Ochako menyambut ice cream tersebut. Mencicipinya perlahan, hingga sensasi dingin mulai menjalar didalam mulutnya.

"Sekali lagi terimakasih." Ungkap Ochako tulus, ia hanya menatap heran dengan sosok didepannya tersebut. Perubahan yang seolah signifikan jika ini adalah Katsuki.

Katsuki tidak bodoh untuk menyadari jika Ochako tengah tersesat kala mereka bersua sore ini. Terekam jelas gelagat Ochako jika ia nampak asing dengan semua ini. Awalnya memang Katsuki tak peduli namun setitik nuraninya berkata lain.

"Kuantar kau pulang." Ochako berhenti, manghantam rongga bibirnya dengan ice cream nampak belepotan.

Katsuki maju, menggunakan ibu jarinya untuk sedikit menghilangkan ice cream dari bibir Ochako, lalu mencicipinya perlahan, tidak buruk baginya. Dan Ochako hampir memerah dengan segala tindakan Katsuki sore ini, otaknya mencerna jika mungkin saja jiwa pemuda disampingnya bukan milik Katsuki teman sekelasnya hanya raga mereka saja yang sama.

"Oy, kau kenapa?" Kembali ke dunia, Ochako kelabakan mencari dalih yang tepat.

"Kau seperti bukan Bakugo- _kun_ , kau sakit?" Ujar Ochako, ia hanya ingin tahu subtansi apa yang mendasari ini semua terjadi.

Sempat terlintas didalam akal Ochako jika mungkin saja kejadian tempo hari membuat Katsuki berubah. Dan tentunya itu hanya pemikirannya saja.

"Memangnya seperti apa Bakugo?" Katsuki hanya membalik pertanyaan, terlalu jengah dengan kata tak mendasar terhadap dirinya.

"Tidak seperti ini." gumam Ochako diantara bingar kebisingan kota yang mulai malam.

"Aku tidak dengar." Datar, Ochako hampir dibuat gusar.

Tentunya Kastuki dengar, namun ia ingin agar Ochako lebih menaikkan intonasi. Namun itu semua dirasa percuma.

"Lupakanlah, memangnya untuk apa tadi kau berkata akan mengantarkanku pulang?" Mengalihkan topik memang bukan keahlian Ochako, namun ia terlalu enggan untuk melanjutkan topik pembicaraan tadi.

"Sudah larut malam." Ochako sedikit kecewanya dengan kata yang Katsuki keluarkan, entah karena sebab apa ia pun tak mengerti.

Senja saja masih dapat ditangkap oleh retina, bagaimana mungkin ini semua adalah definisi dari larut malam. Jika boleh menyela kata, Ochako ingin protes dengan frasa yang keluar dari mulut Katsuki. Namun ia terlalu pesimistis untuk melakukan hal lebih.

"Ini masih sore." Ujar Ochako mengoreksi.

"Lantas?" Satu lengan Katsuki sengaja ia masukkan kedalam saku celana.

"Kau benar, aku harus kembali." Muram Ochako yang terekam jelas bagi Katsuki.

"Jika kau masih ingin tinggal lebih lama, tak masalah." Katsuki apatis, ia mulai melangkahkan kaki. Memakan ice cream miliknya yang mulai meleleh.

" _Nee~_ Bakugo- _kun_ ," hanya melirik sekilas Katsuki tetap melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Sekali lagi terimakasih, untuk semua hal." Katsuki berhenti dan Ochako juga.

"Yeah." Tidak menolak seperti yang telah lalu. Katsuki menjawab dengan santai sambil berlalu.

"Andai kau setiap hari seperti ini disekolah, aku yakin citramu akan baik disekolah-"

"Muka bulat." Katsuki menggeram, enggan dengan setiap hujaman kata yang mendera telinga.

"Apa?" Ia tak protes dengan bagaimana Katsuki memanggilnya. Teramat kebal dengan hujaman kata pedas Katsuki.

"Lupakan." Mereka melanjutkan langkah beriringan, dan tanpa mereka sadari jarak keduanya pun nyaris berdekatan. Dan mereka seolah tak peduli jika jarak keduanya harus terkikis.

Sesekali Ochako melemparkan perkataan yang hampir tidak berguna, namun terkadang Katsuki juga menimpali tanpa minat. Ataupun dengan kata yang bisa membuat sakit telinga, Ochako hanya memaklumi saja. Dan untuk terakhir kalinya sang Surya mulai membiaskan sinarnya. Tenggelam keperaduan dan tergantikan oleh rembulan. Pias Katsuki tampak berbeda kala temaram senja menerpa dirinya, dan Ochako hampir berdebar untuk ini semua. Begitu menawan untuk makhluk yang hampir mendapat julukan setan saat festival olahraga sekolah.

Dan untuk kali ini harus Ochako akui jika ucapan Katsuki adalah enigma yang tak mampu ia terka, namun Ochako penasaran dengan frasa yang mendeskripsikan ini semua. Katsuki terlalu berbeda untuk sore ini. Parasnya nampak lebih menawan. Mampu membuat dadanya merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda, dan Ochako tak yakin jika frasa tentang ini semua adalah cinta. Teramat nyata untuk diimplementasikan jika relasi antara keduanya hanya sebatas teman sekelas saja. Dan Ochako berandai jika untuk seterusnya biarkan Katsuki seperti ini saja, biarkan.

Dan tanpa Ochako sadari pandangan Katsuki berbeda untuknya, sorotnya tak seperti biasa. Selalu seperti ini jika tentang Ochako, dan Katsuki muak hampir tak peduli. Hormon remajanya menjadi variabel kata yang tak pasti, membuatnya akalnya terlampau keruh untuk memahami.

Biarkan petang ini mereka seperti ini, hanya petang ini.

.

.

.

.

.

End.

.

.

.

.

.

Eijiro tak menyangka jika Katsuki meninggalkannya, ia benar-benar tak percaya dengan ini semua. Bagaimana tega atau harus ia koreksi jika Katsuki selalu tega. Dan kini tinggallah Eijiro seorang diri, meratapi nasibnya yang ditinggalkan oleh sang kawan. Ingin mengumpat namun ia tahan, dirasa hanya buang-buang tenaganya dan juga bukan tipikal bagi Eijiro Kirishima untuk berkata sumpah serapah tak berguna dijalan umum seperti ini.

.

.

Finally and.

.

.

.

A/n:

OOC! BANGETTTT! T.T

Sebenernya saya udah gatel pengen nulis Kacchako dari dulu :'), namun rasa percaya diri saya akan tulisan yang kadang naik turun gak pasti, akhirnya semua ide hanya bisa saya catat tanpa di implementasikan kedalam bentuk tulisan eheheh. Dan setelah nonton movie BNHA seminggu lalu, yang sukses ngebuat temen saya terganggu nonton efek ulah mulut yang gak bisa diem nge FG ria wkwkwk. Niatnya tetep based on BnHA movie meskipun saya akui emang kurang kerasa.

Akhir kata sebelum saya banyak dongeng ini itu dan bisa jadi nantinya nge _spoiler_ Movie BnHA saya pamit undur diri byeeee.

PLUS ULTRA!

Jika berkenan silahkan beri kritik dan saran :'), karena dirasa review dari anda sekalian bisa membuat saya tahu dimana letak kata yang salah 8')


End file.
